The disclosed subject matter relates to a vehicle frame assembly, and methods of use and manufacture thereof. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus for a vehicle frame assembly that can accommodate a plurality of different configurations of a suspension system for a single wheel of the vehicle.
Four-wheeled vehicles can include a suspension system for each wheel of the vehicle. The pair of front wheels can be connected to the vehicle by a single suspension system (for example, a system that includes a solid axle connected to each front wheel), or alternatively each of the front wheels can be connected to the vehicle by an respective independent suspension system (for example, a system that includes a double wishbone configuration). The pair of rear wheels can be similarly connected to the vehicle. The suspension system used for the front wheels can be the same as or different from the suspension system used for the rear wheels.
A suspension system can include a knuckle, a wheel hub connected to the knuckle and rotatably supporting a wheel, at least one link movably connecting the knuckle to the vehicle, a spring connected to the link or to the knuckle, and a damper connected to the link or to the knuckle. These components can be arranged in a plurality of different configurations in order to provide different levels of ride comfort, dynamic performance, vehicle weight, etc.